Your Heart Will Lead You
by Mrs.Scarlettbutler
Summary: Both Ashley and Rhett have asked for Scarlett's hand in marriage, will she let her heart leads her this time?.


_Scarlett O'Hara, Rhett Butler and other characters contained in this story were created by and are the intellectual property of Margareth Mitchell or Alexandra Ripley. They are used herein without permission, but in the spirit of admiration and respect. No infringement of copyright is intended, and no profit whatsoever is made by I.  
Copyright 2005 Mrs.Scarlettbuler_

This Story takes place after Rhett ran away from Scarlett in Charleston, leaving her a note .

…_I regret bitterly all that occurred after we escaped from the long ordeal. I said things to you no man should say to a woman, and my actions were reprehensible._

_I cannot, however, deny the truth of anything I said. I must not and will not ever see you again._

_According to our agreement, you have the right to remain in Charleston at my mother's house until April. I am frankly hoping that you will not choose to do so, because I will visit neither the city house nor the Dunmore Landing until I receive information that you have returned to Atlanta. You cannot find me Scarlett. Don't try._

_The cash settlement I promised will be transferred to you immediately in care of your Uncle Henry Hamilton._

_I ask you to accept my sincere apologies for everything about our lives together. It was nor meant to be. I wish you a happier future._

_Rhett_

Scarlett stared at the letter, first she couldn't make out the words, they held no meanings to her. Reading it again, some of the words started to make senses, he regretted their lovemaking and was leaving her. She had given him her heart freely just to have him stamping on it. "Damn you Rhett Butler. Damn the day I met you. I hope you will burn in hell", it was easier to feel anger then hurt and sadness. "How can I have a happier future when I am divorced?", Scarlett read the letter for the third time, normally she would have dismissed it by now, not wanting to be bothered with unpleasant news, but for some reason she wanted to understand all the words. "He said he loved me. He has done it twice now, made love to me and confessed his love, just to leave me. What a skunk he is". Soon the tears came, she did love him, it may be a newfound love but it was honest and strong. "I will not chase a man not wanting me, I did that for longest time and it only gave me sorrow and loneliness". She would return to Atlanta and try to mend her broken life.

Scarlett ordered her belongings packed, left her room to find Miss Eleanor, she found her in the parlour reading a book. "Dear Scarlett should you be out of bed. Do sit down dear", "Thank you Miss Eleanor, I will be returning home tomorrow. I just want to pay my thanks for your kind hospitality and say I do love you", "And I do love you my child. But you are in no condition to travel yet". "I am and I will" Scarlett's famous stubbornness was more evident then ever, she looked so much as her Irish father at that moment, that it would have made Rhett laughed if he had been present. Miss Eleanor wouldn't stand in Scarlett's way, perhaps it was better for both her son and his wife, if she left and perhaps then she would have her son back. She loved Scarlett and felt sorrow for her, she saw the love for her son in Scarlett's eyes, but she loved her son more. Perhaps time apart would save their marriage and give her the grandchildren she desired.

Scarlett left the Butler house the next morning with a heavy heart, she was more alone then ever, she only had the two children she never had wanted but never the less they were hers. Pansy had sent a telegram to Tara to order the children home the same day their mother would arrive in Atlanta. "They will be better company then none, perhaps I can start to like them. They just so remind me of their fathers", Rhett had once told her she was cruel to the people who loved her, she hadn't understood him at that time. But now she reflected on the fact that children were supposed to love their mother and she had been acting very cold towards the childen, "Was that what he meant. I will think about it tomorrow now it will just give me a headache".

Arriving in Atlanta was scaring, in this city she was alone with Melanie gone, no one would stand up for her, she would be received nowhere. "I have been through worse times in my life I will survive this" Scarlett held her head high as she approached her children at the station. "Hallo darlings how are you. Give mother a hug" Wade and Ella looked a her with her scared eyes and did as told, it was hugs without feelings. Scarlett feared entering the house, it held so many heartbreaking memories. Inside the hall Scarlett scanned the Hall, how dark and unwelcoming the house was, "Pansy tell the servants to light up the house with many candles and open up the shutters".

Scarlett and the children settled into a routine, Scarlett went to the store and mills when the children were in school and spent time with them, when they returned. Mostly she spent time with them because they were the only ones available to her, but slowly she learned to appreciate her children. She started to see what Rhett had seen from the start, they were sweet children. But they would never be Bonnie, Bonnie had been special. But Scarlett was learning to love and after all the children saved her from being lonely.

Scarlett arranged a meeting with Uncle Henry, he was more shocked then ever to find that Scarlett's husband had donated this big amount of money to his wife, he could only guess the reason why and he rather not. Scarlett surprised him, she wouldn't touch the money, it was to be returned to Rhett. "I was a damn fool accepting the money in the first place, it may have cost me my husband forever" Scarlett thought. This decision made her feel better and gave Uncle Henry a respect for his niece he had never had before, "Perhaps she is growing up at last" he hoped secretly. Scarlett never showed the outside world she was heartbroken and mostly she didn't admit it to herself, she hated weak people and she was weak, when it came to Rhett, he still made her cry. And tears wouldn't get her nowhere, she had a family to take care of and just like during the war she was alone.

Three months after returning to Atlanta Scarlett started to feel sick in the mornings and very tired during the days, "I have never been sick in my whole life so why now?" she angrily thought, when it didn't stop after a week she called for Dr. Meade. Dr. Meade looked at her with a strange look, he knew she had been visiting her husband in Charleston and had come home alone, rumours told Rhett had left his wife and now this, how did it fit into the picture. "You are in a family way Scarlett, I would say three months along" his eyes full of questions, Scarlett paled sickly and her eyes was blank, soon to be replaced of a happy smile and joyful eyes. "This is happy news, thank you Dr. Meade". She followed the doctor to the door, when he left a letter was delivered to Mrs. Scarlett Butler. Scarlett returned to her room "A baby, this will make Rhett come back. I have won", she was happy. Her eyes dropped to the letter in her hands, it was from some lawyer in Charleston "Why on earth is a lawyer from Charleston writing me". Curiously she opened the letter to find divorce papers, for the longest time she looked at the papers. Rhett wouldn't come back. "He lied, he doesn't love me at all. What will I do now. I am carrying his child. His child, of course he will come back" a cruel smile appeared on Scarlett's face, "No he won't I will divorce him. This baby will be all mine. I will hurt him as he has hurt me. You will pay for this Rhett Butler". Quickly she signed the papers, she still had time before news of her pregnancy would reach Charleston and then it would be too late for the mighty Rhett Butler. If the child was born in wedlock he could take it from her, she was sure he would. But if it was born outside wedlock it would be hers, then he couldn't prove it was his. She didn't stop to consider what it would cost her or he children to have a child out of wedlock, all that mattered to her was revenge. Later the same day Scarlett delivered the papers to Uncle Henry, told him to send them right away and that she needed a new smaller house. Uncle Henry was ashamed, never had he handle a divorce before and he didn't want to now. "Scarlett you don't need to grant Rhett divorce, if you say no he will never gets it. It will ruin your and the children's reputation" he begged her, "Like I have a reputation Henry. I have my reasons. Let Rhett know he can have the house as soon as I have moved out". Henry's words had shocked Scarlett more then he knew, now she was truly alone and her children including her beloved baby would pay a high prize, but she could not act different; I cannot think about it now but I will tomorrow".

Within a month Scarlett and her children had moved to a four-bedroom house close to Ashley's. The new house was decorated with light and soft colours, Wade and Ella had their own rooms and the third was turned into a nursery. Scarlett was beginning to show. It was no secret any longer she was with child. Mrs. Meade had been kindly enough to tell the whole world and Henry had let a word slip about the divorce. Much to every one's surprise, including Scarlett's, her reputation wasn't completely gone. The Old Guard felt sorry for her, Scarlett was not to be blamed but that cad of Rhett Butler. No gentleman would divorce his wife and not when she was in a family way. Scarlett and her children were received again and never missed visitors. On the other Rhett Butler was not welcome in Atlanta anymore.

For the first time ever Scarlett enjoyed being pregnant, she already loved this child dearly, it would be a lovely, charming child as Bonnie had been and it was the only part she had left of Rhett. Ella looked forward being a big sister, she missed Bonnie so very much, Scarlett had never before considered the loss Wade and Ella had suffered when Bonnie died. Now she saw the pain they still felt from their little sister's death. It did them all three good to talk about Bonnie and visiting her grave, it brought the family closer then they had ever been before. Scarlett could nearly fool herself to believe she was happy and didn't miss Rhett and that she didn't cry most nights. She stayed true to her decision not to chase Rhett.

When Scarlett was six months pregnant Ashley paid her a visit. Scarlett was glad to see he looked much better, he didn't looked devastated anymore but not happy either. "How are you my dear, dear Scarlett?" Ashley started a conversation, Scarlett had not suspected from him, "I am well Ashley thank you", "It suits you to be in a family way Scarlett". Scarlett blushed from Ashley's boldness, "Why, thank you. I am happy about the baby". "Scarlett I have heard about the divorce. Perhaps it's the best for you, you will be better without him. He never did any good to you". Before she had a chance to stop him, Ashley was kneeling before her taking her hand in his. "I would be proud if you would consider being my wife Scarlett", "That dear Ashley, he is trying to safe me from having a baby without being married". She tried to remember the words learned by Ellen a lifetime ago, for occasions such as this, but couldn't. "It comes so sudden Ashley, I don't think I am ready for marriage yet". "Please reconsider it Scarlett, I will ask you again", with that he sat up in the chair and went on with pleasant conversation. He knew a lady never said yes the first time. Scarlett was bewildered, for years she had long to hear these words from his mouth but now they meant nothing to her. "I will die in a marriage to Ashley, I don't understand him, but would be it good for the children to have a stepfather?. I will have to think this over, I cannot push it aside as I always do." Scarlett had not considered remarrying , her previous three marriages had been without love or happiness, she was not the marriage type. Besides she didn't want to remarry anyone but Rhett.

Scarlett did as she always had, despite she had promise herself not to, and pushed Ashley's proposal in the back of her head. She didn't remember it until she received a new visitor, one she was not prepared for. The visitor coming into her parlour was no other then Rhett Butler, "Well hallo Mrs. Butler you look mighty fine" he mocked at her with controlled anger in his eyes. Scarlett was too shocked to speak "Has the cat taken your tongue or are you just overwhelmed with happiness to see me Mrs. Butler", "What are you doing here Rhett?". "What a way to greet your husband Mrs Butler", "Ex-husband you mean and stop calling me Mrs. Butler". "Well the ex-husband can be change very fast Mrs. Butler" his words held no warm only anger. "Why have you come Rhett? Not from missing me I can tell", "Well you seem to be carrying my child Mrs. Butler. You ought to know me better then assuming I would give a baby of mine up. Is this why you divorced me without a fight Scarlett?. Damn you, your heartless woman". "It's not a secret I am with child Rhett but when you divorced me you gave up any right to my baby" she stated without emotion, it drained her to be this close to Rhett and feel his coldness towards her. "I am here to fix that error, because of this baby we will marry again Mrs. Butler". The irony in this was to much for Scarlett, two proposals in a row and none of them held any appeal to her, Rhett just wanted her because of the baby. She started to laugh without any joy "Well Rhett you timing may just be wrong, you are the second in two days offering marriage to me. What a lucky girl I am!", Rhett watched her like a hawk "Who did propose yesterday Scarlett", "Ashley" she simply said.

For the first time ever Rhett turned pale in front of Scarlett and lost his airy ways, "He is shaken and he deserves it. Damn him", "Mr. Wilkes has asked for your hand and wants to raise MY child. What have you done Scarlett?". "I have done nothing so far but said I will consider his proposal", "He will not be the father of my child Mrs. Butler, you both belong with me. You will not marry him". Rhett stormed out of her house. Scarlett had never seen Rhett so angry and possessive before, not even the night after Ashley's party. "You are in no position to stop me Mr. Butler." Scarlett yelled after her husband, ex-husband she corrected herself. She knew Rhett would not take her no for an answer, he would be back. Not for her sake but for the baby's.

Rhett was back the same evening just before suppertime, he came with presents for the children, Ella was thrilled to see her uncle Rhett again. Wade tried to compose himself but was as happy as his sister. He acted cold towards Scarlett mostly ignoring her. Because of her children Scarlett had to invite Rhett for supper; she could tell he had planned it that way. "You have not won yet Rhett Butler. Two can play this game," she thought. Through supper Scarlett didn't participated in the conversation, she left it to Wade and Ella to entertain him, not that he seemed to mind. Rhett was not polite enough to retire after supper, instead he was impudent enough to order their coffee in the parlour, as he had a right to boss her servants around. Scarlett's revenge was to use nearly an hour tucking the children in. She was afraid to face him alone, she was too vulnerable, her love too visible.

Entering the parlour she found Rhett reading a newspaper, the coffee untouched, he had waited for her. Despite her will it made her happy he had waited, perhaps he cared a little, his words left her sure he didn't "Should I send for the brandy Mrs. Butler?", "Go to hell Rhett, you are welcome to have one but as you can see I cannot have one". "It didn't stop you when you expected Ella" "It was along time ago Rhett. If your are here to insult me, leave. It's my house" she tiredly answered. "Paid with my money I assume"

His voice was sharp, "That's where you are wrong Rhett, your money has been returned. This house is all mine. I don't want your money". The old, odd searching look was back in Rhett's eyes, when he intensely starred into her green eyes. "You repeatedly surprise me Mrs. Butler", "Why are you insisting in calling me Mrs. Butler, today I have been addressed by that title more then I was when we were married", "Because your are Mrs. Butler and should be Mrs. Rhett Butler, I don't want anyone to forget that your name is Mrs. Scarlett Butler". "Why on earth is that so important to you now Rhett?" "Because you are the mother of my coming child". Scarlett sighed heavy "That was all she was to him". "Do tell me how you and he baby is Scarlett" for the first time honest interest was evident in his eyes, "We are doing well, this little darling is behaving good" Scarlett caressed her stomach lovely, not unnoticed by Rhett.

Soon after Scarlett excused herself and followed Rhett out, "I will come by tomorrow and when I cannot invite you out we will have supper here". "No we will not, I have company to morrow at supper. I have no time for you tomorrow Mr. Butler" Scarlett's frown matched that of Rhett's, for a long time they angrily looked at each other none of them moving an inch. "Very well Mrs. Butler I will see you the day after tomorrow then".

Sleep didn't come easy to Scarlett that night "I must remember first thing tomorrow to invite Ashley for supper. That will boils Rhett up and he deserves it. He is nothing but a cad, Why do I love him?". Now she had two offers of marriage at hand "I won't marry Rhett, he left me without second thoughts. I can marry Ashley and die from boredom, but be respectable for the first time in my life". The tears wouldn't stop that night leaving dark circles under her eyes the following day, but she got up in time to prepare for children for school and remembered to invite Ashley to supper. She spent her day in the nursery, she hadn't decide for colors yet not knowing if she would have a boy or a girl. Blue had been the favourite color of Bonnie therefore it was out of the question, "A pale green will do fine both with a boy and a girl" happy she had finally made a decision, she ordered the paintings and furniture for the room. She kept busy to avoid thinking about Rhett, it was difficult when a bouquet of beautiful flowers, mostly roses, arrived. Of course the bouquet was from Rhett. Scarlett didn't know what to do with it, it would be a shame to throw it out but she knew it wasn't expressing his love for her. It would be too painful placing it in the parlour of her bedroom. She decide for the dinning room, that way she wound only see it three times a day and the flowers wouldn't last for ever.

Supper with Ashley was pleasant but not very exciting, Wade, Ella and Beau had a lovely time they enjoyed each other's company. Ashley asked kindly to her health and told her that he would help in anyway he could. When the children were excused he brought up the subject Rhett "I hear Mr. Butler is back in town Scarlett. Please let me know if he bothers you", Scarlett had to hide her smile "Like Ashley could do anything to stop Rhett from getting what he wanted", "I will Ashley don't worry I can handle Rhett". Scarlett was determined that Rhett wouldn't have his way this time. Ashley dropped the subject called for Beau and left, it was school day tomorrow.

Right after the children had left the next morning a hot-tempered Rhett arrived "You refused my company yesterday to have supper with Ashley Wilkes. Who do you think you are MY pet?", "Do come in Mr. Butler, there seem to be no way stopping you. May I remind you that I am not your pet anymore". "Did you choose Mr. Wilkes over me Scarlett?" "If you don't like me in other men's company you shouldn't have divorced me in the first place", "No and I am paying deeply for that mistake now Mrs. Butler!". Why was he here last night?". "Like I told you he has proposed marriage to me, so I guess you can call it courting". Scarlett turned her back to Rhett and started escaping into the parlour but Rhett was too fast grabbing her wrist, "We are not finished Mrs. Butler" he said leading her into the parlour closing the door behind her. Standing very closely to her, Scarlett only had to stretch out her arm to touch him; she found it hard controlling her breathing. Rhett's black eyes burned with a fire that scared her. "Not long ago you declared your undying love for me and in same breath told me you never had love Mr. Wilkes. Pray explain, if that was the truth why do you now court the same Mr. Wilkes Mrs. Butler?", "How you do go on. I was not the one leaving you, YOU divorced me remember. You have no right for me or my child". "You are avoiding my question Mrs. Butler, pray explain yourself." Rhett's face was hard and he held a stern look in his eyes, he was not willing to leave before he had his answer. Scarlett's mind worked fast, she was not ready to confess her feelings for him, he had hurt her to much, but she knew there was no way lying to him, he read her as an open book, always had. "If you must know, I spoke the truth back. As I did once before, both times your answers were to leaving me. I guess that is how high the mighty Mr. Butler values honesty. Unlike you Ashley has never said he wanted to marry me only for the baby's sake". Luckily, she was fast enough to withdraw her eyes before he saw the tears in them, Rhett's eyes lost their fire and became unreadable.

"I am sorry I accused you wrongly Scarlett, again, as the cad I am, I said things to you no man should say to a woman", he sat in a chair.

"What do you want from me Scarlett in order to remarry me?" "Your love and I want you to promise to be faithful to me", "You are asking me more then I am sure I can give you. You had my heart once only to throw it away. I cannot risk that again Scarlett, But I want us to raise the baby together. No babies is as lovely as yours Mrs. Butler". "I don't think I can do that Rhett, I have been married three times without love, now I want more". "And Mr. Wilkes can give you more", "I don't know" Scarlett whispered heartbroken.

"But at least he won't leave me or go with that woman Belle Watling. Please leave Rhett". Rhett stood up, he looked like he had lost his usual self-reliance, she had never seen him so shaken before. Scarlett almost reached for him, then remembering that he didn't love her anymore, he only wanted the baby.

"We are not finish Mrs. Butler, I will see that you don't marry the honourable Mr. Wilkes, he destroyed our marriage once, he will not twice".

It made no sense to her. She had three options; she could marry Ashley and be the one without loving her husband, she wasn't even sure Ashley loved her, perhaps he just felt it his duty to marry her. Or she could marry Rhett and be the one loving a husband not loving her back. Thirdly she could stay unmarried. "Perhaps I and the baby will be better off alone Rhett" "No you won't Scarlett, you will be better of with me", "Please leave Rhett". This time Scarlett left the parlour, she couldn't hold back her tears any longer and she couldn't afford Rhett to see then and use them against her.

Rhett left but returned with more flowers and chocolate at suppertime making Scarlett a nerve rack, he was at his most charming manners, joking with her and Wade and Ella. He smiled his special smile for Scarlett, only to make her heart race and her mind confused; "What game is he up to?". Rhett excused the children and ordered coffee in the parlour, on one hand it was nice to have Rhett back in life taking his meals and coffee with her, but on the other hand she knew the high prize she would be paying for that. "Rhett you cannot come here every day, we are not courting and I will not allow gossip to start and I know it will if you keep coming as you life here", "It's a little hard courting your own wife Mrs. Butler", Rhett gave her one of his mock smiles, his eyes were darker and more blank then ever. "Your wife, what in heaven's name are you talking about Rhett?". Without looking at her Rhett answered "Well, I went to see my lawyer today, he told me he wasn't sure the divorce was legal, in a matter of fact he was sure the state of Georgia didn't allow divorces at all." He had Scarlett's full attention now, "This cannot be true, why can he always bent the laws as he pleases", "You are telling me that we are still married?". "My dear Mrs. Butler, it seems that way. At least none of us can remarry before this matter is settled. So your dear Mr. Wilkes will not be the father of my baby, it seems", Rhett looked please with himself but he didn't show any signs of happiness at all. Scarlett's thoughts were in uproar, she felt cornered and it scared her and raged her; "Go to hell Rhett Butler, I hate you". With that she ran as fast as her swollen abdomen allowed her, to her bedroom. Back in the parlour Rhett's mask had fallen, he looked so defeated and devastated, tears was forming in his eyes and he dropped his head into his hands. Scarlett was still a poison in his blood, he could never free himself from her. Always had he returned to her despite she didn't want him. He had known, when sending the divorce papers to Scarlett they wouldn't be legal if she refused him the divorce, but he had wanted to be amputated from her, but also knowing he would be back, when he had healed. The fake divorce had reinsured him she couldn't remarry before he was ready to take her back. This he would of course never admit to her. Silently he left the house, her house.

In her bed Scarlett was crying, he always had the upper hand, this was a no win win situation. She longed to be Rhett's wife again but on these terms she just couldn't. But she couldn't escape him either; she was bound in marriage to him. It would be a living hell to live in the same house as Rhett, maybe sharing a bedroom with him but never having his heart and intimacy. "This was what I put Rhett through for years, I treated him like air. How could I be that evil to him? No wonder he left me". Finally Scarlett saw herself crystal clear, she saw that she had been just as selfish and childish as her own father, who always left the responsibility to her mother. Gerald had always put himself first and avoided all unpleasant things in life. Her mother had never shown any real feelings for anyone but always done what was expected of her, her mother had been a shelter walking unhappy through life. "I inherited both their bad habits, father's shelfish, childish ways and mother's habit of never feeling anything and living in the past, holding on to a childish love. She called out for Philippe when she died. Mother did I as did with Ashley. What a waste". Scarlett took a hard look on her self that night, she had to do it and not push it off to the day after, life was for living now, the present counted not the future of tomorrow. She didn't came up with a solution to her and Rhett's failed marriage but she knew she had to face reality and not a dream of what could be in the future. Sleep was more peaceful when it came, she was taking charge of her own life.

Next day Rhett didn't show up, Scarlett was relieved she needed not facing him yet, but she also missed him, perhaps he had decide she was not worth fighting for anymore. She had placed them in the same situation as they had been in when they were married. Ashley was always the third party of their marriage. Now, she had to act responsible. Scarlett invited Ashley and Beau to supper. They shared a pleasant meal, now her decision was taken, she could relax in Ashley's company and accept him as he was. He was a gentle man, who was very lost without Melanie at his side leaving him to face the world he didn't understand alone. "Poor thing, I will find a way to help him without he ever finds out that I did it". They took their coffee in the parlour. "Dear Ashley I have reached a decision regarding your proposal" Ashley looked confused, it was not very ladylike for Scarlett to start this conversation, but she had always been very forward, "Yes Scarlett" he said, not knowing what else to say. "I appreciate your offer, I really do. But I will not marry you, we would never be happy together. I love you as a brother not as a husband ought to be loved. Besides I may still be married to Rhett".

"I understand you Scarlett, you are a dear sister to me as well. What do you mean with that you still are married to Mr. Butler." Scarlett explained the situation to Ashley, not that she understood it herself, why had Rhett fixed up the divorce when his lawyer had know it wouldn't be legal.

The next day Rhett still hadn't come and Scarlett was not ready to send for him. This was his mess he would be the one fixing it up, if he gave up that easily, she would always fear he would leave when the first argue came. She was prepared to fight for her marriage, if she still had one, but she wouldn't be the only one doing it, then it would be meaningless. Scarlett spend the day with the child, they pick-nicked in the garden due to Scarlett condition, society rules didn't allowed a woman in a family way to leave her house. It was a lovely day and all three enjoyed being together. They talked about the baby, in three months time they would be welcoming the new family member. "Do you wish for a boy or a girl mommy" Ella asked, "I don't know honey, I already have one of each, don't I. What would you like Ella honey", Ella tilted her head considering the question. "I would like a baby sister to play with like I did with Bonnie" she said with sorrow and longing in her eyes, "Sure you do honey" Scarlett gently hugged her daughter. "I want a baby brother. I will be crowed with girls if we have one more" Wade expressed his view on the subject, Scarlett laughed, "I guess you are right Wade. But we will have to wait and see won't we". The Children stayed outside when Scarlett wandered inside to nap, when she passed the nursery she thought she heard a noise, she pushed the door open to find Rhett standing in the room looking lost. "Rhett what are you doing here? You scared me" she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. "I cannot lose another child Scarlett, it would break me. I cannot have Mr. Wilkes raising my baby after the marriage we had Scarlett", "Rhett, Ashley will not be raising our baby. I told him yesterday I would not marry him, he is like a brother to me." Scarlett stepped closer to Rhett but he backed away "That pleases me more then anything Scarlett. But I will not force you to stay marriage to me, if you hate like you did when we were living together." Rhett looked away saying the last part. "Rhett darling, I never hated you, I just never searched my feelings for you, if I had I would have known that I love you from before we married. Please forgive me for being so childish and stupid and for hurting you so much", Scarlett begged with tears running down her cheeks. Rhett looked at her closely and saw no deceit in her eyes, perhaps he hadn't lost her yet, "What are you saying Mrs. Butler?" "That I love you. You are the one who stopped loving me". "I never said I don't love you my pet, I am not sure I could ever stop, but I am not sure it's wise for me to love you". "You could have fooled me. Do you loved me?" Scarlett asked with hope in her voice "Me and not just the baby?" "Heaven helps me, I truly love you". None of them moved, for the longest time they just looked at each other, both remembered how cruel the other could be and their wounds were still too raw to neglect. They had confessed their true feeling but didn't know how to take the next step, it was Scarlett who remembered the promised she had made yesterday, not to push things to the next day anymore. "Rhett we need to talk, come with me down to the parlour" "You are right my pet maybe we can have a civilized conversation for once". Down in the parlour Scarlett ordered coffee and brandy for Rhett, she needed something to focus on, then only Rhett, coffee and cake would serve that purpose, she always carved food when she was confused or scared. Rhett recognized the reason for the ordering and almost smiled, he felt just the same need to be occupied with something more then their conversation.

When the coffee, bandy and cake had been served, Scarlett pushed her fear aside and asked "What shall we do Rhett. What do you want." Rhett face wasn't covered with a mask anymore, she read raw feelings as hurt, sorrow and tiredness in his eyes, "I want to be with you and the baby, for us to be a family, but I am too old for the games anymore. I will no share my wife with Ashley Wilkes anymore Scarlett", "You won't Rhett, I promise. You are the one I want to be married to not Ashley". "I want you to be sure Scarlett, your feelings are so unpredictable" he waited for her answer, which came fast, "Rhett I understand things better now, I know I acted selfish and childish without considering your feelings, but please believe that I truly love you and always will. Unless you keep company with that Belle woman". Rhett laughed with amusement "I can see our life together won't be boring, I promise to stay away from Belle". Rhett didn't say it wouldn't be any hardship staying away from Belle if he had Scarlett's love, there were no need to give her all the upper hand cards right away. "I guess we presume our marriage then Mrs. Butler". "Rhett where are you staying?" she couldn't bear it if his answers was with Belle Watling, "Why, in that dreadful house you had me built. You have no idea how big it is for a single person my darling, her sigh was full of relief. "Why haven't you sold it yet Rhett?". He was quiet for some time "It would have been like giving you up and I wasn't ready for that" his answer made her warm with love for him. Scarlett couldn't stay away from him any longer and situated herself in his lap, resting her head on his chest. Rhett kissed her softly on her hair and then found her mouth and covered it with his own. The kiss was sweet and warm and loving, soon it turned into a more passion one. Coming up for air Scarlett said "Why, you take my breath away Mr. Butler" she felt his laughter rumble in his chest "I do hope so". "Rhett we won't live in that house again will we?", "Not if you don't want to Scarlett. I like your new house better, it is more a home then that big house ever was". They agree that Rhett moved into her house, technically it was their house, they would sell the big house. Suddenly there were noises in the Hall, it were Ella and Wade looking for their mother, Scarlett called to them and went back to her own chair. Wade and Ella were thrilled that they had their uncle Rhett back, they had missed him so. Rhett felt guilty that he had neglected them for so long, they were practical his child, he swore he would make it up to them.

Pork was sent to fetch Rhett's belongings from the old house. They all enjoyed their first supper as a family again, they all felt the missing of one little person and knew they always would. Scarlett and Rhett were warm and friendly towards each other, sharing many glares but both held their guards, it would take time to mend their wounds and trust again. But both wanted it and were prepared to work for it. Scarlett and Rhett had to share the same bedroom, there were no spare one in this small house, not that they minded but it felt strange to be so private again. That night Rhett tucked Scarlett close next to him, he wasn't ready to advance their marriage any further tonight, he was satisfied with snuggling. Scarlett wanted more but wasn't sure he would find her attractive being this big with the baby, she didn't dare asking and she was tired, so soon she slept soundly and safe in Rhett's arms. Rhett awoke from light kisses being spread all over his face, he enjoyed the sensations of Scarlett's warm lips for a while, before he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Lost in the kiss he couldn't keep his hand off his wife's beautiful body, he had longed for her so long, Scarlett returned his passion with her own, taking pleasure in that he wanted her despite her being heavy with child. The baby didn't stop them.

"Did you really considered marriage to Mr. Wilkes my darling?" There were no jest in Rhett's voice, "And be bored to death, you are the only man I want to be married to Rhett"; Rhett's laughter filled the room. "I would have killed him if he had tried to steal you from me" there was a edge to Rhett's voice Scarlett had never heard before, it made her heart jump and she understood the depth of this man's feelings. "You couldn't loose me Rhett but you do realize you have compromised me". "Have I compromised my own wife, so much for a night of fun" his eyes belied his words; Scarlett finally understood Rhett's humour. "I once knew a man who promised marriage would be fun". "What happen to that man my darling?", "He divorced me". "Then I guess you still have a marriage of fun in stock Mrs. Butler" for the first time in years Rhett and Scarlett laughed together, "I hope so Mr. Butler", Scarlett laughed, "But you know in the eyes of Atlanta we are not married". "Them we must explain the situation to the good people".

Scarlett and Rhett knew they had to win over The Old Guard, it was important that they were received for the children's sake. Ashley was the first they visited, first he was very cold towards Rhett, but warmed up when he saw love and happiness in Scarlett's eyes and notice the respectful and loving way Rhett treated his wife. Ashley would never be the one to admit his relief, but he knew he and Scarlett would never had been happy together and he still loved and missed Melanie very much. Ashley promised to help with the good people of Atlanta.

True to his word Ashley, invited to a small party the following week, he received his guest with Rhett and Scarlett standing at his side. India had done hers to boil up the gossip and reminded everybody about the past. Scarlett and Rhett spent the evening talking to Ashley in a relaxed and friendly atmosphere, they shared memories of Melanie and the children. It was not lost on Mrs Elsing and Mrs. Meade. Mrs. Meade approached Rhett "It was about time you remembered you had a wife Mr. Butler. I advise you to remember that in the future", "I couldn't agree more Mrs. Meade. I am a lucky man that my wife is a forgiving one" Rhett said sincerely. He knew he had just won a battle and would forever be in debt to Mr. Wilkes, he couldn't help smiling at the irony in the situation. Scarlett smiled warmly at him as she was taken away by Mrs. Meade to join the ladies, India had a hard time hiding her hate but nothing had change, now Ashley was watching over Scarlett for his late wife. India would be the one not to be received, if she didn't hold her tongue and treated Scarlett like a lady would.

As time went by Rhett and Scarlett grow closer, they dared to trust that the other wouldn't take the love given back again, with the new trust also came a new intimacy. They didn't need to hide their feelings or thoughts afraid to be judge, for both respected the other and both carved honesty. It was fun and a joy to be married but also hard work. Honesty wasn't always easy work but it paid off in the end of the day. They still had their tempers and argued, but with no spare room, they were forced to sleep in the same bed, facing each other in the mornings and in the evenings. It was more pleasant sharing the same room when they made up the same day, instead of living for days in coldness as they had before. Rhett and Scarlett Butler were growing up.

Finally came the day Scarlett had dreaded and longed for, the day they would welcome their baby into this world. The birth was surprisingly fast, Dr. Meade arrived in the last minute, before a baby's scream broke the silence outside of the Butler bedroom, where Rhett paced the floor. More nervous then ever in his life. He rushed in to his wife as soon as the door was open, not even waiting to hear the words Dr. Meade said to him. By no time he was at Scarlett's side kissing her and asking how she was. "Meet your new son Mr. Butler", Rhett lost himself in the baby's face, Scarlett just smile, never had she met a man more crazy about babies then Rhett Butler. "Thank you my darling" he said and kissed Scarlett's lip. "Next time we will have a little girl Rhett". Rhett looked in wonder at his wife, his Scarlett wanted more babies, his babies, "I love you Mrs. Butler. You are an amazing woman, Scarlett just like when you were sixteen and I fell in love with you".

The End


End file.
